Mario and The Blue Turtle Shell
by Kathrynew30
Summary: "The four of them do everything together. But there are rare and amazing moments when they can just spend time as two friends." Kendall and Carlos play video games, while wearing Snuggies. Pre-show.


**So, the last one-shot and this one, were both inspired by two separate conversations I had with my friend, Cecily. This is one is the complete opposite of the last one. Just pure fluff. And it's not slash, but you can take it that way, if it suits you. **

**It's pre-show and just totally different than anything I've written before. **

**Also, the feedback for In The Darkness was amazing. Thank you. And the next chapter of One of Those Moments should be up sometime this week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
**

* * *

"No, Carlos. Don't even." Kendall starts turning his body to match the car on the screen. "Why are you going to use the blue turtle shell on me?"

Carlos scoffs, "Because you're in the lead and I will beat you this time."

Kendall takes his eyes off the screen for a second to stare at Carlos, raising an eyebrow, before going back to the game. "You won the last time."

"So?" Carlos gets ready for the perfect time to use his weapon. "Go!" He yells to his blue shell that he just launched at Mario, Kendall's favorite character for the game.

Kendall is just a few feet from the finish line on the last lap of the level when he hears the dreaded noise of the shell coming for him. There's nothing he can do, but it doesn't mean he won't be angry when it hits him. "No!" He screams, throwing the controller in the air, making it land on the couch, while he watches Yoshi cross the line and has to listen to Carlos' cackling.

"Ooh, in your face, Kendork!" Carlos is still laughing like a hyena and running around the room, doing a victory dance.

But Carlos is wearing a Snuggie and with the length of it and him not paying attention, he steps on it, face-planting into Kendall's living room carpet.

Kendall knows he is fine, besides Carlos is of course wearing his helmet. So, Kendall just laughs, pointing at him. "Karma." He gasps out between his chuckling.

Carlos gathers up the offending sleeved blanket and is about to run over to Kendall to tackle him to the ground, when Kendall grabs hold of his own Snuggie to run away from the smaller boy.

Carlos had come over to Kendall's house, since it was a snow day. It was rare that they got out of school in Minnesota for snow, since they were all used to it. But the power had gone out at their high school, making it the perfect day for the two to play Mario Kart and wear their Snuggies they got for Christmas.

It was not often that it was just two of them hanging, but Logan and James were off doing their own thing at one of their houses. With Carlos living next door to Kendall, it made the most sense for the two of them to have their day together.

The Snuggies were presents they gave each other this year. Each of them had been joking to the others about getting them, but all of them ended up doing it anyway. Kendall got one that was covered in peace signs from James, while Carlos got a camouflage one from Kendall. The boys all laughed about it and acted like they would never wear them. Secretly they loved them.

Kendall had caught Carlos walking around his house in the blanket, which of course Kendall teased him about, but Carlos had witnessed his friend walking outside to get the mail in his, when he thought no one was looking. So, they decided to wear them together. Which is why Carlos wore his when heading over to Kendall's, wearing the Snuggie instead of a jacket.

Both boys are running around the house, howling and glad to have the house to themselves since Mrs. Knight is at work and Katie's school has power.

But as Kendall runs to the kitchen to hide from his friend, his socks slip on the tile, effectively making him slide to the ground. He knows he's going to have a bruise from it, but he can't stop laughing.

Carlos comes around the corner, focused on finding Kendall and making him pay for laughing, but he doesn't see the guy on the floor laughing so hard it hurts. He trips over Kendall and falls on top of him.

Kendall's laughs come out wheezy as the air is knocked out of him, while Carlos is pushing himself up, grinning down at his friend, but rather than completely lifting off him, he ends up just straddling him.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Carlos is smiling down at him, trying to control his breathing.

Kendall can barely get words out because he's still laughing too hard and hasn't had time to catch his breath.

But Carlos makes out the words, "socks," "tile," and "stupid Snuggie." Carlos loves these moments where Kendall just lets loose and acts like a kid again with him.

Kendall had become basically like the group's leader, especially when he became their hockey team's captain. Even though they're only fifteen, Kendall had started to calm down and have less of these silly moments with Carlos. That mainly happened with James, like when Carlos steals his lucky comb. And if the guys ended up being in just pairs, Kendall would go with Logan.

"You can't blame the Snuggie."

Kendall just grins, taking a deep breath and trying to fight the giggles he has bubbling up. Once he has calmed down a little, he smirks up at his friend. "I'm blaming you for it, actually."

"What? Why me?" Carlos looks legitimately shocked by this.

"If you hadn't used the blue turtle shell on me, none of this would have happened." He crosses his arms behind his head, lying down with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Carlos pokes him in the side. "I wouldn't have used it, if you weren't in the lead."

"Carlitos, we all know you suck at Mario Kart and have to cheat to win." He bites back a laugh, trying to look as serious as possible. "Every game you won today, it was because of that stupid shell."

"That's not cheating!"

"Ohh, because you could totally beat me without it?" Kendall raises one his bushy eyebrows.

"I totally could." He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, but is still sitting on his friend, who is raising himself on his elbows.

"Fine. Rematch. We'll play the Special Cup and we'll just race. So, no banana peels, turtle shells or anything like that."

"Deal." Carlos stands up and off of Kendall, grabbing handfuls of the camo-covered Snuggie, to ensure he doesn't trip on his way back to the couch.

Kendall just lies there, watching his friend walk back to their game, and smiles. He's happy they finally got a day off and were able to spend time together, as friends.

When he reaches the living room, Carlos is already getting their game set up. The concentration on Carlos' face is too adorable to Kendall, who rarely ever sees his friend this focused on anything.

The game is ready and set on the Jungle Parkway. Both boys settle into the cushions, but both are leaning forward and intent on winning the races.

Carlos hits start and they watch the lights change and they have their thumbs ready, just hovering over the blue "A" button. They both know the right moment to press it, just before the light goes green, to make them speed off the line.

Neither say a word during the race, nor do their eyes leave the scene. All their attention is focused completely on the game in front, taking it as if it's a real live race.

And when Carlos wins the first race, he doesn't even celebrate, just waits for the next one to start, ready to prove he can beat Kendall fair and square.

Carlos eventually wins Yoshi's Valley and knows that if he wins the next one, Kendall can't make it back to the top.

But Kendall wins Banshee Boardwalk.

The final race is the Rainbow Road; the longest race of the game and if Kendall wins this one, they have to have a tie-breaker, but Carlos is determined to win it. Just to show him he can do it without "cheating."

The colors are floating on the screen, making it look like a crazy acid trip, but neither care about that, they just focus on drifting and avoiding that "evil dog," as they call him.

It's the last lap of the race and Kendall is in the lead. But just barely. And their game is interrupted by the home phone ringing in the house. Kendall is going to just leave it, but he knows it's probably his mom checking up on him and if he doesn't answer now, she'll just keep calling. Plus, they still have one long lap to go.

"Just call her back." Carlos knows it's Mrs. Knight and that Kendall will want to stop the game, as well, but doesn't want to stop yet.

"I need to get to a pause zone!" Kendall yells, even though he knows there is no pause zone. There's just finishing the race or pausing it in the middle.

"What pause zone?"

"I don't know, just...ugh..." He turns, leaning on the couch, basically on top of Carlos as he turns another corner. "Hold on...just pause it real quick."

"No. I'm totally going to beat you right now. Just let it go to voicemail."

"I'm in the lead." Kendall tries to convince Carlos that no matter what they do, he'll still beat him.

"If you pause it, I will just un-pause it and win."

"That would be cheating."

"Don't care."

Through their arguing, they miss the phone call. Which Kendall didn't even notice. He completely forgot about it in an instant, his mind going straight to trying to win and not lose his lead.

On the last corner, Carlos takes first place by just using one nice long drift that has Kendall standing up from the couch as he tries to not let Carlos beat him. But it's too late and the announcement of the winner comes on. and it's not Mario.

Kendall falls back into the couch, sighing in defeat. "Fine." Knowing exactly what Carlos will say to him, "You can win without cheating."

"Ha!" Carlos jumps up, throwing his hands in the air and then pointing at Kendall. "Yes!"

Kendall has to admit, it is one of the most ridiculous sights, to see Carlos celebrating in a Snuggie. But again, it's Carlos and it is adorable. It's just more reasons why he loves his friend and loves to hang out with him.

Carlos is bouncing up and down, with a huge grin plastered on his face. He feels like he needs a crown on his head or something.

"Good game." Kendall smiles up at his friend.

"Thanks." And he is calming down from his high as he joins Kendall back on the couch and sinks into the cushions, feeling great for being able to beat his friend.

They sit in silence together, both still smiling from it all. Even though Kendall didn't win, he's not actually upset that Carlos won. He enjoyed this moment and to see his friend as excited and happy as he was, was enough for him.

"So." Carlos sighs, turning to his friend, not really sure what to do now.

"So?" He brings his gaze to Carlos, so they are both just staring at each other for a moment. And it feels perfect and Kendall wants this to last forever, because he misses time spent just with him and he thinks Carlos is thinking the same thing.

The day's not over yet though, but it's like after today they're not sure how many more opportunities they will have to just do this again. Because while Carlos and Kendall are neighbors and friends, it's never just two, it's always four. The four of them do everything together. But there are rare and amazing moments when they can just spend time as two friends. Where they kind of forget everyone else and enjoy quality time with one person.

"Moo Moo Farm?" Carlos asks, wanting to play his favorite course on the game.

And Kendall smiles back at him, knowing that he will not let this be their only day they spend together, just as the two of them. "Let's take on those gophers."


End file.
